Percy Jackson and The End of Days
by vesago
Summary: Reality is callapsing camp half blood and camp jupiter what if the two camps are enough, from my percy jackson challange ch. 3


**Note**: I do not own Percy Jackson in any way shape or form... yet

I will respond to all reviews on each next chapter

Things at camp half-blood, even with the death of Kronos and Gaea going back to sleep, was getting stanger and stranger. things were happaning that shouldn't. The childen of Athena were losing IQ tests to the Ares cabin, the stars in the sky were blinking in and out of existanse (we just lost Zoe the huntress), sometimes things pause out of nowhere for hours on end, things just wern't working as they should even if you play by greek god rules. Even the sun was getting hotter then ever, almost one degree up every few hours.

The gods were up to somthing and they wen't telling.

Annabeth, Percy, and Nico were in the water on the beach hoping not to roast. "Gods, it's really getting hot." Percy droned

"Maybe with all the sunlight that seaweed would grow a brain." Nico said sarcasticly making Annabeth giggle loudly like an Aphrodite starotype.

"Annabeth are you okay? You've been like that all day." Percy asked woringly

"You know we should talk to Chiron maybe he'll know what's up with Apollo and Annabeth." Nico told them

(scene break)

At Chiron's request Percy went to see Rachel Elizibeth Dare otherwise known as the Oricle to see if she go give a prophecy so they can find out what's going on in the wold. But what they found was terrifying; the spirt of the oracle was pushing out more smoke then ever before forming a whole other person next to Rachel with smoke coming out of her mouth.

_"Returning, returning it is slowly returning, through the dark and fire and blood, always returning, retuning to this world" _said the sprit and Rachel together

_"It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning but too late too, faaarrrr to late," _

_"He has come" _Rachel said in a drone turning her atention to Percy and motioning him to sit,

"_sit with us and share the dreaming_" the smoke said

Percy said the most intellagent thing he could at the moment "So, right,... hi."

_"you will join" _said the smoke spirt as she, Percy and Rachel joined hands

Suddenly Percy saw in his head Kronos and the titans each getting up and even Hyperion walking out of his Oak tree prison.

"_They come to us, every night. We think all the peoples of creation dream of them now._" Rachel droned

"The titans are dead, I did it myself." Percy told them but mostly for himself

"_there is yet more join us, events are taking shape so many years ago yet changing the now, there are ones so scared,_"

Percy then saw the smoke form on the table between them, he saw six pairs of people one adult one teen then Jason standing by himself. On the far right they both looked hawian they both looked a lot alike with the diffrance of the older one having lava poar down her hair.

Next to them was one mexican boy trying to not be close to a tall white guy wearing a dragon head that went down his back to a tail rolling on the floor. While all the pairs on the table had some level of resembleance those to looked nothing alike.

Third to the left was a father and daughter who both looked like they came from a samurai movie both were sitting down drinking tea. While the girl had her head down Percy could see the man and he recognised the mans eyes, same silver-yellow Artemis had.

In the middle two guys stood head and shoulders above everyone eles, and both had weird wavy spears. Both guys were wearing yellow and green, and had long blonde hair and they each had a big arraognt smirk on their faces.

Next to the blondes were two guys fishing on a long dragon-headed boat, nothing eles just fishing, but the two both had sad looks on there faces like they knew somthing bad would happen.

Finaly a girl was kneeling at the feet of a thone coverd in dragons, she had a cute feckled face but Percy couldn see the king's face because it was obscured by the man's wierd hat all Pecy could see was the man's long moustache.

"_You should not have delayed_

_The lines of convertions are being drawn across the earth_

_and there is another, the most lonley of all, lost and forgoten"_

The smoke on the table changed this time into only one person in chains, Percy recognised him even without needing to see the scar running down his cheek. "Luke? Okay WHAT'S GOING ON?" Percy snapped.

_"and yet you did not see" Rachel said_

And the smoke became the fates taking Luke's body then something blasted the fates and stole the body.

_"But somthing more is happening Perseus the boy and the titans are part of a greater design because a shadow is falling over creation _

_shapes of things once lost are moving in the veil_

_something vast is stiring in the light _

_and these things from years ago treaten to destroy this future, and the preasent, and the past."_

"WHAT TELL ME!"

_"hear this prophecy and know fail this, the light hearolds only one thing **the end of days!**"_

Then Rachel and the spirt spoke togther.

_**The daughter of jade will kill the 9 sons**_

_**Only the son of Finnia's son can learn this enemy by following his teacher**_

_**The son of the winged surpent will open the way**_

_**Lighting will take place to stop what wraps the world in chaos**_

_**sea and sky will stop the sons of the earth again**_

_**the moon will fight but not alone aginst her king of darkness **_

_**but beware the light and relish in the others you will die without them.**_


End file.
